ufp_memoryalphafandomcom-20200214-history
Starfleet
The United Federation of Planets Starfleet or just Starfleet is the military branch of the United Federation of Planets. Though its main purpose is more research, exploration and science than actual combat, it is also Starfleet, that fights in times of wars. The role of Starfleet is one that greatly varies and its responsibility is great. There are several tasks, missions and roles, the fleet does fullfill, of which some are temporary, while others are permanent. In order to fullfill its mission, Starfleet does maintain several starships of all sizes and for all kind of different purposes, reaching from exploration, over medical missions up to pure combat. In addition to the ships, Starfleet does also maintain a large amount of installations, such as Starbases, Outposts, Relay Stations, Science Stations, etc. Additionall Starfleet has deployed a Starfleet Marine Corps, which is pretty much a seperate organization within Starfleet, responsible for planetary operations and combat. All this makes Starfleet a very big but also very complex organization. In order to work efficiently, Starfleet has implemented a complex chain of command, leading from the very top of the fleet down to every single member, whether it is an officer, enlisted or a civilian working for the fleet. History of Starfleet Starfleet has a long history, reaching back to the Enterprise NX-01, which is often referred to as the first interstellar vessel of earth, which belonged back then to United Earth. Later on, the Federation was founded and the fleet of starships from all the memberworlds became known as Starfleet. Already at the very first beginning of time, Starfleet has been involved in several important missions and assignments and has protected the United Federation of Planets and its citizens many times from threats and dangers originating both within and outside of Federation Space. Today the Federation has more than 100 memberworlds and hence there are many species, that can be met while serving in Starfleet. Starfleet has become bigger than ever before and is one of the most feared forces in space. However its tasks have not become easier. Frequent problems arising, many crisises, the Borg and the recent Dominion War have put Starfleet on a difficult missions. Especially during the war, many Federations Ships and with them good men were lost. It will still be a long time, until Starfleet has fully recovered from all its losses. The personnel of Starfleet does however despite all odds continue to serve and fullfill its duties - as it has always done - making Starfleet one of the finest organizations in the galaxy and one of the most respected ones within the United Federation of Planets and many foreign powers. Mission The missions of Starfleet are many and its roles are too. Many missions and tasks depend on the current political situation within and outside of the United Federation of Planets, while other missions are of permanent nature. Those missions, that are permanently assigned to Starfleet are: * Scientific Research and Exploration * Diplomatic Negotiations with foreign powers * First Contact Diplomacy with foreign powers * Representation of the Federation within and outside of Federation space * Protection of Federation citizes, facilities and propery * Police and Security duties within Federation space * Aiding Federation and foreign planets and star systems in need * Providing relief goods and supplies to crisis regions * Transport of cargo and supply good of Starfleet and - in some cases - of Federation government Structure of the Fleet Starfleet uses a comlex yet efficient chain of command, in order to ensure its operational readyness. The ultimate command of Starfleet lays at the President of the United Federation of Planets and the Federation Council. Starfleet itself is led by the Commander, Starfleet, usually a Flag Officer ranked Fleet Admiral and by the Vice Commander, Starfleet, usually a Flag Officer ranked Admiral. In addition Starfleet uses several chiefs of staff, who make up the join chiefs of staff. The joint chiefs of staff are all branch commanders of Starfleet, running their individual branch with a great amount of autonomy. They also serve as direct advisors to the Commander, Starfleet and to the Federation Council. Starfleet is also split into several branches, which each branch responsible for a specific area or field of work. The branches are: * Starfleet Command * Starfleet Operations * Starfleet Corps Engineering * Starfleet Science * Starfleet Medical * Starfleet Security * Starfleet Marine Corps Each of the above branches is divided into several divisions, which may again be divided into sub divisions, again each division and sub division specialized in a specific field of work. This complex structure makes Starfleet very efficient - especially in ways of operation and personnel management - and ensures that a specialist is available for pretty much every situation. Starfleet Personnel Starfleet employs a great amount of personnel, serving in its several ground and space facilities or on starships. The personnel consists of: * Commissioned Officers * Warrant Officers * Enlisted * Starfleet Civilians and Experts All personnel is well trained and educated and is expected to be the best of the very best. It is these man, who - by fullfilling their daily jobs - make the Federation a safe place to be. Category: Glossary Category: Organizations of the UFP